


The next coming

by DrH



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The writing's on the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next coming

Opening his eyes, he found himself on the streets. It was the middle of the day, the sun was shining. He smelled the air and could feel the essence of this world: people, buildings, those strange moving entities named vehicles, animals, plants, thoughts, feelings. The peak of civilization, the triumph of mankind. He decided to take a walk.

Following the tracks of a tramline his path continued in a tunnel. Somehow the air felt different there and not just because of the cool breeze. There was something else in it. He turned his head to the right, took a look at the wall and couldn’t help smiling. He suddenly felt like coming home.

There were markings on the wall, just like every other time. This time they were called graffitis, but he recognized the prophecy at once. Millennia had passed but people still hadn’t forgotten him and his next coming.


End file.
